


Haven't You Heard That I'm The New Cancer?

by cute_will_kill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Genius, Gen, Geniuses, Harm to Children, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_will_kill/pseuds/cute_will_kill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how long has Jim watched Sherlock? Did they ever meet before that day in the lab? This story is about Jim and how he fixated on Sherlock all through his life, how he lived for the game before Sherlock even knew it began. How does Jim cope when John comes into the picture and with Sherlock's feelings for said army doctor? Jim/Sherlock and Sherlock/John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haven't You Heard

_Haven't You Heard That I'm The New Cancer?_

: :

 

Whispers followed James Moriarty all of his life. When he was little they bothered him- whether real or in his head- but as he grew up he began to embrace them- again in both senses- as part of himself.

'Freak' and 'loser' were common throughout his childhood. He tried not to mind.

It was at home where he was really hurt; his mother's indifference or name calling ('bastard's child!') and- when he even bothered to show up or stop being drunk enough to drive- his father's beatings or name calling ('whore's son!).

He had no friends at school; no one liked him, so no one asked him why he winced every time he moved his arm or leg or why his lip was split and his eye was black.

Everyone saw of course, just no one cared.

He'd always tried to be indifferent when people called him things or hit him, but it was Carl Powers who got under his skin.

He made him tingle and itch. He could make James Moriarty squirm.

So, obviously, he had to go.

It was really very simple actually; he just poisoned his eczema cream with botulinum. He knew all about poisons and things. He did so love to read.

Silly little Carl put it on his feet before going off to a swimming competition.

They heard the next day that poor Carl had died. There was a lot of crying, from everyone except James in fact.

The police report said seizure. The idiots knew nothing! They didn't notice what was important. That thought made him smirk up at the trainers that sat on the top shelf above his desk, next to them was his rabbit's skull and cow's eyes floating in a jar of embalming fluid.

That's the day he really stopped caring about anything, except the game of course.

 

: :

 

"I've heard the DI complaining about it! In fact that's all he ever does at the moment! This kid just won't quit bugging us- him!" His father paced angrily in front of his mother snapping complaints at her. She sat nodding and making sympathetic noises; James' father was the only thing his mother actually had time for.

James' sat outside the door listening and trying to balance a particularly tricky equation.

NaMnO4 + H2O2 + H2SO4 ? MnSO4 + Na2SO4 + O2 + H2O

So if he put a 2 in front of NaMnO4 -

"Seriously this kid- a kid! - thinks we've missed something! He's being a total smart arse! But of course we can't touch him- oh no! - because daddy has all the money!"

And a 3 in front of H2SO4 -

"He keeps going on about trainers! 'For god's sake the trainers!'" His father did a bad impersonation of a child's voice but it didn't matter; he had James' full attention.

Someone had figured it out! Someone was clever enough to notice his little clue.

"Damn bloody Sherlock Holmes!"

James grinned slowly at the wall; he was going to have a lot of fun with this Sherlock Holmes.

The game is on!


	2. I'll Go Anywhere You Go

James watched the pale boy from a distance; he was taller than him and older but James wasn't scared.

So this was who his father was complaining about. 

 

It had taken him a while to locate Sherlock, to get to the same place as him. Lots of effort and manipulation on his part. 

 

This park was always empty; the occasional family came through to feed the neglected ducks or to play on the empty playground but, other than that, this place was empty. 

James was pretty happy about that actually; it served his purposes perfectly, in that it allowed him see Sherlock. 

Sherlock and his brother frequented this park often, James had a theory that they preferred the quiet like him. They probably want to get away from something at home, he wondered what it was though. 

 

At this point the park was empty except for him- his mother had gone to gossip at the tiny cafe next to the park- and two other boys sitting on a bench down the way, Sherlock, of course. 

Sherlock's brother was asleep next to him, not that the younger boy seemed to mind much; he was engrossed in the book in his hands. 

 

James watched in silent rapture as Sherlock devoured the novel in his hands, barely looking up at all. 

For a genius he really did miss a lot; for example, the little boy staring at him clearly didn't register. 

 

: : 

 

Eventually Sherlock's brother woke up. The elder Holmes nudged Sherlock who looked up- only a couple of pages from the end- and made a heated comment about the elder brother. 

The elder obviously felt it was time to leave though and eventually won the argument, ending in a fight actually. 

 

James was almost disappointed in Sherlock. 

But then again he could settle for being angry at the brother for making Sherlock leave. 

 

When his mother came back he was still sitting alone on the bench except now he had a book. 

  
_The_ book. 

In the scuffle which had ensued when the elder brother tried to remove the book from Sherlock's hands, so that they could actually leave, the book had been dropped and left. 

 

A stroke of wonderful luck in James's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally...

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit us on tumblr at cute-will-kill for updates and teasers.   
> The fics title comes from There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey by Panic! At the Disco.


End file.
